Exhaust driven turbochargers include a rotating group that includes a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel that are connected to one another by a shaft. The shaft is typically rotatably supported within a center housing by one or more bearings. During operation, exhaust from an internal combustion engine drives a turbochargers turbine wheel, which, in turn, drives the compressor wheel to boost charge air to the internal combustion engine.